La Voluntad del Capitán
by Essie Freude
Summary: [LawLuLaw - Arco de Wano] Law intenta soportar lo que la cercanía de Luffy causa, pero por mucho que ambos compartieran el mismo rango en sus respectivas tripulaciones, en una lucha de voluntades, el médico tenía todas las de perder. (La historia es antes de que Luffy se enfrentara a Kaido, y he agregado un día más para que Luffy esté con su tripulación)[FINALIZADO]


**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda Eiichiro.

2.- Pareja LawLuLaw.

3.- Contenido sexual explicito entre dos hombres.

* * *

 **La voluntad del capitán**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Law logró escapar de la celebración en honor a la llegada de Luffy y su grupo. Regresar a la "habitación" que los samuráis le habían facilitado en el derrumbado castillo de Oden había sido un camino más largo de lo esperado. Por suerte, había logrado tener un lugar bastante alejado del resto, especialmente de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras.

Law estaba profundamente agradecido con ellos, específicamente con Luffy, pero había veces que el entusiasmo del joven del clan D agotaba su poca paciencia, y desde que el grupo que había ido a _Whole Cake_ regresara con su cocinero, Luffy parecía estar de muy buen humor, es decir; un torbellino que arrasaba con todo y todos.

Desde el día que el cirujano se subió al Sunny, el convivir con ellos se convirtió en algo parecido a una pesadilla, en donde él tenía que soportar los actos espontáneos de afecto del ruidoso capitán y del resto de la tripulación. Law odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, pero eso a Luffy lo tenía sin cuidado, y desde que sus caminos se juntaron en _Punk Hazard_ , el hombre de marcadas ojeras se había vuelto muy permisivo con el menor.

Y ahora, según la deducción de Law, este era el resultado; Luffy tenía un claro interés en él, ya fuera para hacerlo reír con tonterías o compartir historias de sus viajes. Todo estaría bien si Luffy no fuera… tan él y no asfixiara a Law con su explosiva personalidad o afecto la mayoría de las veces.

—Ya sólo queda derrotar a Kaido… —Law abrió la puerta corrediza que le daba acceso a la semi destruida habitación. —Sólo Kaido y será el adiós.

—¡Torao! —el grito de Luffy se escuchaba demasiado próximo a su habitación, y Law cerró los ojos esperando que el joven pasara de largo. —¡Ahí estás!

La puerta no fue abierta, pero Luffy había estirado su cuerpo para dejar ver su rostro por un gran orificio en la parte superior de la pared. Law contuvo el gemido de frustración al ver esos ojos brillantes que no predecían nada bueno. No para él al menos.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿Qué haces? —Luffy desapareció de la abertura y a los segundos corrió con demasiada fuerza la puerta de la habitación. —Estoy aburrido.

—Me cuesta creer que te aburras con la fiesta —Law esperaba que, nombrando la celebración, Luffy lo dejera sólo, pero el joven simplemente negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no?

—Kin'emon dijo que hacíamos mucho ruido y que mejor hiciéramos algo productivo —el joven con el sombrero de paja comenzó a observar la descuidada habitación en busca de algo interesante. —Mando a los demás al pueblo.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? —preguntó Law sintiendo su garganta seca. _—Que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor, que no te haya pedido quedarte._ —pensó alarmado el doctor. —Supongo que algo tendrás que hacer.

—Me dijo que me quedara acá para no meterme en problemas.

Luffy le dio una radiante sonrisa que confirmó sus temores. El pelinegro estaba ahí para quedarse sin importar lo qué él le dijera. Aun así, lo intento.

—Entonces ve a tu habitación —Law se alejó del menor para acercarse lo más rápido que pudo a un improvisado escritorio al fondo del cuarto. —Tengo que terminar de revisar los suministros médicos y planificar algunas cosas que discutiré con tu doctor.

—Te ayudare.

— _Estoy perdido_ —pensó el doctor con cansancio. —Puedo hacerlo solo Mugiwara-ya.

—Bien —Luffy se movió de su posición y se dirigió al improvisado futón que tenía Law en el suelo. —Yo te acompañare desde aquí.

Trafalgar Law le dedicó una de esas frías miradas que lograba atemorizar a varios, pero Luffy simplemente se acomodó en el piso y lo miró con interés.

La idea de usar _shambles_ para desaparecer él o a Luffy le pareció tentadora, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, descartó esa opción y se alejó de la mesa para colocarse al lado del menor.

—Dime lo que quieres y terminemos con esto.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Luffy estiró sus brazos para agarrar su rostro y con fuerza tirar de éste para juntar sus labios en un fuerte beso. Por suerte para él, Luffy era de goma y la caída no fue tan dolorosa para Law ni causo daños a su cara.

Luffy no dejó que Law se quejara por el trato y simplemente continuó besándolo con demasiada energía, tanto que el doctor sintió que le faltaba el aire con demasiada rapidez. Con manos desesperadas, agarró el rostro de Luffy para alejarlo.

—Hagámoslo, Torao —Luffy lo miraba con la emoción brillando en sus ojos.

Law casi pierde el poco color de su rostro con aquellas palabras. No era tonto para no haber notado lo que el otro quería, pero escuchar tal petición y ver ese rostro que irradiaba tanto inocencia como confianza lo desarmaba. Pero ya no más.

—No te arrepientas después.

Esta vez fue Law quien comenzó el contacto, restregando su cuerpo con el del menor debajo de él y repartiendo pequeños besos en el rostro de Luffy para después descender al cuello donde se perdió por bastante tiempo, dejando una que otra mordida.

Con cada caricia, Luffy gemía con más fuerza, pero de vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas risas que confundieron a Law.

—Me haces cosquillas —el más joven comenzó a removerse para que Law quedara a la altura de su rostro y volvió a besarlo casi devorándolo.

No podía ser de otra forma, Law sonrió en el beso y atacó la boca de Luffy con mordiscos para después succionar el labio inferior hasta dejarlo rojo. Mugiwara no se quedaba atrás y le exigía más caricias en el beso, sin dar signos de cansancio, al contrario, cada vez la intensidad aumentaba.

—No te emociones tanto —Law se separó un momento de Luffy para deshacerse de la ropa y darle tiempo a éste para que lo imitara.

Pero Luffy sólo se quedó mirando como las prendas de Law iban desapareciendo. La mirada era de curiosidad y pasión, era claro que Luffy estaba feliz por lo que veía, pero al mismo tiempo algo dudoso.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Sí —respondió Luffy como si nada y gateó hasta quedar pegado a la erección de Law para después tragarla de golpe logrando que casi se ahogara.

—¡Cuidado! —el brusco movimiento asustó por un momento a Law. No hubiera sido divertido que Luffy lo mordiera en el primer intento. —Relaja la garganta… respira.

Mugiwara resopló con fuerza y cerró sus ojos para después abrir lentamente la boca dándole a Law la señal para adentrarse en su cavidad.

Era una situación extraña. Aun cuando Luffy había dicho que ya lo había hecho antes, al parecer no tenía demasiada experiencia en usar su boca para satisfacer, y sus intentos al principio eran bruscos y torpes. Pero poco a poco, el joven encontró el truco gracias a los gemidos de Law que estaba cada vez más prendido.

El cirujano llevó su mano a la cabeza del menor y acarició los negros cabellos desordenándolos un poco. Por su parte, Luffy siguió con su trabajo, sin darle importancia a los actos del mayor y éste descendió su mano para acariciar el cuello del menor con sus dedos fríos, causando pequeñas corrientes placenteras en Luffy que se puso a lamer la punta del miembro en su boca con mucha concentración.

Era un intercambió de placer extraño para Law, algo demasiado distinto a cualquier experiencia que hubiera tenido con anterioridad. Luffy ahora hacía un trabajo aceptable y él se sentía bastante satisfecho al respecto, pero el menor parecía estar disfrutando del momento tanto como él a pesar de estar sólo recibiendo caricias totalmente inocentes.

Pero antes de que Law comenzara a sentir los hormigueos que anunciaban su liberación, Luffy dejó ir su miembro para después darle un lametazo juguetón en la punta. Law acarició el rostro sonrojado del menor y éste le sonrió.

Lo siguiente que el ex shishibukai vio fue que Luffy se quitaba la ropa sin mucha ceremonia quedando la vieja prenda de samurái desparramada bajo el joven pirata que lo miraba con una clara invitación para acercarse.

Law se arrojó a los brazos del otro joven para volver a besarse, con lentitud en todo momento, degustándose a profundidad mientras que las manos se movían emocionadas en el cuerpo del contrario, hasta que el ojeroso detuvo sus manos y las llevó a las piernas del menor para levantarlas y tener acceso a la entrada de éste.

—¿Seguro que no te arrepientes? —Law estaba a punto de introducirse, pero necesitaba saber que el otro entendía del todo lo que él pretendía hacer.

—Métela —sin esperar a que su amante obedeciera su orden, Luffy acercó su trasero aún más hasta que la punta del miembro de Law lo tocó.

—Como quieras —Law se apresuró en preparar al joven que suspiraba con cada dedo que él acomodaba en su interior. —Si te gusta solo dime.

—¡Sí! —si alguien le hubiera dicho eso a Law, él lo hubiera negado sin dar señales de lo contrario o disimulado lo mejor posible. Pero era claro que Luffy no estaba interesado en ocultar lo que sentía, y ahí estaba, siendo totalmente sincero de lo que el capitán deseaba. —¡Ya hazlo!

La preparación realizada por Law había logrado una penetración lenta pero segura. Un avance que parecía complacer a Luffy quien comenzó a apretar su interior para después relajarse, arañando la espalda de Law mientras se aferraba con fuerza en el cuello del mayor,

—¡Torao! —Luffy inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás y jadeó con fuerza el nombre de su pareja. —¡Sigue! ¡No…aaaa….pa-pares!

Law volvió a obedecer y aumento el ritmo, tomando otra vez las piernas de Luffy para tener un mejor impulso, logrando llegar hasta el cálido fondo.

Con la nueva velocidad de la intrusión, Luffy perdió el control y no paraba de gemir con ganas de más. Law no se quedó atrás y dejó que de sus labios los gemidos escaparan uno detrás del otro. Cada ruido era un afrodisiaco para el otro, y el placer no se detuvo hasta que Luffy apretó con fuerza sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, corriéndose con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Law lo hacía en su interior.

—Eso fue… —una vez Luffy pudo calmar su respiración, se apartó de Law y le dio una de sus gigantes sonrisas. —¡Increíble!

—Lo fue —el cirujano no lo negaría. —claro que lo fue.

—Sí —contestó con alegría el pelinegro. —¡Bien! ¡Ahora es mi turno para coger!

Law tuvo que tragar duro cuando vio que Luffy no estaba jugando. El joven iba jodidamente en serio, estaba escrito en su cara y en sus ojos.

—No pensé que tú quisieras… —no sería la primera vez de Law siendo receptor, pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que Luffy quisiera follárselo. —… ¿Hablas en serio?

Luffy asintió con entusiasmo y Law no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella pasión y menos detener a Luffy cuando lo tomó por las piernas, como él lo había hecho, dejando a Law sobre el piso y a su abertura descubierta para que el joven jugara en ese intimo lugar.

El pirata con el sombrero de paja introdujo un dedo moviéndolo con energía por todas partes, sin perder mucho tiempo en agregar más hasta que tuvo tres de ellos ensanchando el canal. Law suspiró con placer y se agarró los tobillos para levantar más sus piernas dándole un mejor acceso a Luffy quien no tardo en penetrarlo con una embestida certera en su próstata.

—¡Mmm… aaa! —Law se estremecía con cada estocada y ver la expresión de Luffy, con su boca semi abierta, sus ojos cerrados y sonrojado por el esfuerzo fue mucho. Él quería recibir el mismo trato que le dio a Luffy. —¡Más!

El joven no demoró en aumentar una vez más la fuerza de sus movimientos, asegurándose de llenar por completo a Law y éste ya sentía una vez más como el calor se concentraba en su miembro para después explotar en un orgasmo que dejó su cuerpo inerte sobre el piso, Luffy siguió unos segundos más, sosteniendo las piernas de Law con fuerza cuando el doctor se dejó caer. No iba a perder el ángulo que tanto estaba disfrutando y que no tardo en volarle la cabeza en un orgasmo tan fuerte como el de Law. El ex shishibukai le había dado dos de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Con lentitud, Luffy se deslizó fuera de Law y se lanzó sobre el mayor sin cuidado, restregando su cálido cuerpo con el otro, feliz y satisfecho por lo ocurrido.

Law llevó sus manos a la espalda del joven para acariciarlo. Ya no podía mover con coordinación su cuerpo, pero realmente se le antojaba tocar a Luffy de esa manera. Con cuidado, empujo al menor para que quedaran los dos sobre la ropa que había usado el joven pelinegro hace unos momentos.

—Gracias Torao —le susurró el joven capitán cuando éste lo arropó con la manta de la olvidada cama. —Fue genial.

Law sonrió ante la expresión relajada de Luffy, quien lentamente cerró sus ojos para caer dormido. El cirujano lo miró unos segundos para después acomodarse al lado del joven, pero sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor al cambiar de posición.

—Gracias Mugiwara-ya… —agradeció con los dientes apretados Law mientras el dolor punzante comenzó a hacerse cada vez más presente en su trasero. —Esta me la cobrare después.

Porque habría una segunda vez o una tercera… y si Law tenía suerte, muchos encuentros casuales en el futuro, aún cuando dicho futuro fuera incierto para ellos. La meta de derrotar a un Yonkou no sería fácil, pero Law tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la alianza con Luffy…. Y los demás, claro.

El cirujano cambió su expresión de molestia a una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción y con uno que otro toque malicioso. Muchas ideas de lo que podían hacer Luffy y él acudieron a su mente y eso lo motivo para abrazar al menor con fuerza. Luffy se acomodó en su regazo y también sonrió en el sueño, siendo aquella sonrisa lo último que vio Law antes de rendirse al sueño.

 **\- Fin-**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Si el LawLuLaw no viene a ti, tú vas al LawLuLaw ¿? Bien, no sé que tan rara sea esta idea, pero **Rising Sloth** me hizo engancharme a ella, así que eso, va dedicado a ti linda xD mi primer intento con la pareja y a saber si el único. ¡Besos!


End file.
